The Professional Development Core (PD Core) provides a comprehensive set of resources designed to support investigators in their efforts to establish and maintain high-impact clinical and translational research (CTR) programs across the Mountain West (MW) region. Our efforts in the new funding phase concentrate on the goal of increasing the number of research teams with the capacity and competency to address regional health disparities. Our primary target audience is the group of early-career stage investigators who do not currently have the skills required to launch a successful independent research program. The PD Core supports the development of these investigators, and also the education and training of members of their CTR teams. The PD Core also recognizes that there are a number of established investigators in our network who lead nationally recognized programs addressing health disparities, but these potential leaders are not well connected to each other or to junior investigators who would benefit from their mentorship. Continued success in the new funding phase therefore requires careful consideration of the wide range of investigator expertise that exits across our network, and also clear coordination with educational and training resources that may be available at some individual partner institutions. The PD Core will therefore provide a centralized, coordinated training and mentoring resource that not only is tailored to CTR investigators across our network but also is readily accessible and interactive. Our efforts are organized into three major aims. Aim 1 provides expert assessment, consultation and mentoring. The PD Core provides individualized development plan (IDP) generation, and options for both formal mentoring agreements and more flexible ?just-in-time? mentoring. These resources are targeted to junior faculty and complemented by mentor training of senior faculty. Aim 2 develops and provides access to coursework and training required for successful CTR teams. The PD Core will emphasize sharing of educational resources throughout our network, to harmonize high-quality Good Clinical Practice training and provide access to high-quality online curricula that address competencies required for all CTR team members. Aim 3 provides resources required for sustaining a career in clinical and translational research. The PD Core will continue to support and further develop the successful grant writing workshops and mock study section programs. These activities will be supplemented with new CTR awards and support for changes to institutional tenure and promotion criteria to increase recognition and career opportunities for CTR investigators in our 7 IDEA states. Activities in these 3 aims are not considered in isolation, and each IDP may include a collection of activities spread throughout the three main domains of the PD Core as required for a specific project, team and location. In addressing our 3 specific aims, the PD Core activities will substantially strengthen CTR and disparities-focused programs throughout our underserved region.